


Jeremy giving Michael's wing wang a good succ

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ban me from this app, Crack Fic, M/M, SM UT, THEY KINDA FUCK, This is so fucking bad, meme fic, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I turned my auto correct off for this master piece.





	Jeremy giving Michael's wing wang a good succ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend+lmao).



> Me: "I wanna be accepted by people and have friends"  
> Also me: -writes shit like this-
> 
>  
> 
> I FUCKING RE READ OVER THIS CRACK FIC AND I MCHATE MYSELF SO FUCKIN MUCH FOR THINKING THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA.

Jeremy slamnned his controller on the floor, lunging himself onto Michael's crotch.  
"Daddu can I give u a good succ??" He pleded  
"No, the fuck outta here u goddamn homo" Micha snwered, causheing jeremy to rip teh others jeans off, going full force on Micheals peen  
"I'm gonna make u nut so hard daddy. I want ur seed all over me. Because I'm supposed to be ur bitch bou that you kick around, and I take all of it" jeremy moaned, licking Michels shaft, causing tje tan boy to slam jerms head farther on his cock  
"U dirty binch"  
Jeremmy mlaned, splling into his panys, helping his good daddy finish next.  
Jermy pulled away watching as the tan boy jerked off, spilling his children all pver Jeremy, who moaned again, creaming his pants once more to that super hot sight

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do I block myself from ever pulling gay shit like this again


End file.
